


Conspiracy

by limachan, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Church, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Seducing, Smoking, Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, bad influence, mafia, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limachan/pseuds/limachan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Tsukki's close acquaintanceship with Kuroo ends in an unexpected way.Близкое знакомство Цукки с Куроо заканчивается неожиданным образом.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> [Фик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583252) по АУ арта
> 
> Автор работы (art by) — [limach-an](https://twitter.com/limachan_art).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/rcXjfR2.jpg)


End file.
